A Black Shadow
by bone dawg
Summary: Ai has come across Gin and is taken and only conan can save her will he make it before it's to late?  Haibara/Conan


This is my first Detective Conan story so I hope you like it

A Black shadow

**Still hiding from the Organization Ai is still living with Agasa and still going to Elementary school **

**With Conan and her friends. **

**Agasa: Haibara it's time to wake up.**

**It is morning Haibara is now waking up and getting ready for school.**

**Agasa: Would you like some breakfast?**

**Haibara: No I'll get something to eat at school bye.**

**As she heads out to meet up with Conan and the other's a black car pops up and she recognized it fast it was his car Gin car. Once she saw it she ran to get away but he was chasing after her she could not head to Agasa house or he would be killed so she ran to find a place to hide.**

**Meanwhile Conan was waiting for Haibara so they can head for school.**

**Conan: Where is she, she should've been here by now. Tired of waiting he call professor Agasa to see if she's coming.**

**Agasa: Hello?**

**Conan: It's me.**

**Agasa: Shinichi why are you calling? **

**Conan: Is Haibara still at your house?**

**Agasa: No why isn't she there with you?**

**Conan: So she did leave then why isn't she here, unless.**

**Running towards Agasa house worried that the organization found her.**

**Agasa: Shinichi what's wrong?**

**Conan: PROFESSOR get your car ready we have to find Haibara.**

**As he was running to Agasa house Haibara was running from Gin as she kept on running she head towards a dead end. She knew he was coming so she turned on her detective badge and hid it in her shoe so he wouldn't find it. The Gin car appeared and he got out and head towards Haibara.**

**Haibara: Gin**

**Gin: Looks like you hit a dead end which you will be soon dead but first I have questions to ask you Sherry.**

**Gin took Haibara and put her in the back of his car and head towards abandoned factory. Meanwhile Conan was using his glasses to look for Haibara.**

**Agasa: Have you found out where she is.**

**Conan: Yes it looks like she is at that factory that closed down head over there and hurry we got to save her.**

**They drive for a couple of miles and then were at the factory**

**Agasa: Do you need me to call the police?**

**Conan: No I don't want to get them involved (Besides this is something I have to do alone).**

**Agasa: Should I at least come?**

**Conan: No I want to find a place to hide when we come out you have to come get us.**

**Agasa: Alright.**

**As he went to go find a place to hide Conan went in to save Haibara. But inside Gin had Haibara all tide up and put oil on the floor next.**

**Gin: Now Sherry tell me where have you been hiding? Who's been protecting you? And who is he?**

**Haibara: I'll will never tell you who he is and he will stop you.**

**Gin: Oh well I was going to let you live if you tell me but I be lying.**

**He lit a cigarette and put his gun right to Haibara's head.**

**Haibara: Goodbye Kudo-kun**

**Gin: Goodbye Sherry**

**Before he had a chance to fire he got hit with something sharp**

**Gin: Huh a dart.**

**Haibara: Is it.**

**Gin got hit again and started to feel dizzy.**

**Gin: Who's there?**

**Anonymous: Let Sherry go.**

**Gin: And who are you her Knight and Shining armor**

**Anonymous: Yes.**

**Haibara: Huh**

**She was shocked to hear that.**

**Gin: Well let me tell you something whoever you are I will find you and then I will kill you. Till then goodbye Sherry.**

**He drop his cigarette whit touch the oil then started a fire then he left. With Haibara trap and the flames getting worse there was no chance of escape but the Anonymous person went into the flames and revealed to be Conan trying to get Haibara out of those ropes.**

**Haibara: You should just leave.**

**Conan: Quite I'm not leaving here without you. Now let's go.**

**He got Haibara out and getting out of there but the flames were getting worse so Conan shielded Haibara from the flames, they ran as fast as they can and they manage to get out they turned around to see the burning factory.**

**Haibara: It's over Gin knows my identity he'll come after me again I have to leave find another place to hide.**

**Conan: No you don't you can stay and live as you always have.**

**Haibara: But Gin?**

**Conan: Don't worry about him he'll be coming after me now so you just leave him to me.**

**Haibara looked at Conan feeling she was going to be safe.**

**Haibara: Did you really mean what you said to Gin?**

**Conan: Huh? **

**Haibara: That you were my Knight?**

**Conan: Yes I will protect you.**

**Conan picked Haibara up and headed to Agasa's car so they can head home together.**

**

* * *

**

Well that it so what do you think of it. Please commit.


End file.
